


A perspective of life and death

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [4]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mamma Mia! Here we go again spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The scene at the party between Bill and Rosie, from Bill's perspective.





	A perspective of life and death

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR MAMMA MIA 2
> 
> The first thing that came to mind when i left the theater after watching that amazing movie. Rosie/Bill is an OTP

"It must take something so strong to break down your walls." Rosie stare him in the eyes, hurt and wounded, and Bill sigh.   
  
Rosie doesn't truly believe that there really is something that strong.   
  
But Bill, he knows that there is. And what, could it be, if not their Donna? The most blessed woman on Earth had died, teaching Bill a lesson in mortality as she said goodbye.   
  
Every second that passed when he was with someone else, somewhere else, Rosie was getting older. She was aging and hurting and Bill feared, that before he knew it, she'd be gone.   
  
Just like Donna   
  
When the third Dynamo had gotten sick, he'd only had a few weeks to reconcile with the inevitable before she'd been gone. There had been days when he'd done nothing but sit and cry in his loneliness, wondering what would happen when she died.   
  
Then Rosie called and told him it was over. It'd scared him so much he thought he might die, bit Rosie's tone scared him more.   
  
He comes to the island for the funeral, and half expect there to be a second casket.   
  
"She would have loved this, wouldn't she?" Rosie sigh, unintentionally leaning in towards Bill.   
  
"Who?" He asks, even if he knows very well who she is referring to. He wants to rile her up, want to make her angry, just so he can feel that fire burning inside her.   
  
"Donna!" She snaps, hand swatting at him, and he wants to laugh. The fire fills her voice, that snappy tone that held equal parts love and frustration.   
  
But the laughter never comes, because the moment he touches her the tears start escaping. His body trembles, sobs violently clawing at his throat, and he wishes that Donna was there. She'd be able to put it all right, he knew that, but without her, they were all lost.   
  
"Oh dear" Rosie is so kind, so careful as she wraps her arms around him, but he can't do nothing but pull away.   
  
Her touch, her loving caring touch, is too much to bare, and he wants so badly to escape.   
  
"It's alright" She doesn't let him. Instead of letting him go, she places herself in his arms, kissing him right next to his lips.   
  
It does him in. He pulls her closer, holding on to her ad tight as he possibly can and kissing her with all the love he has to give.   
  
In a moment full of raw emotions and terrifying reality, they allow themselves to indulge in the spark that still lives between them.   
  
They kiss and Bill knows, that on a cloud Somewhere in the sky, Donna is smiling down on them.    


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments please! <3


End file.
